The Great Race
by steelefan
Summary: It's one year since the serum run, and Balto is getting ready for the one year anniversary race, but he has no idea about the things he will encounter aloung the way
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Preparation.**

On a cold January night in Nome Alaska in the year 1926, a dog named Balto was getting ready for a race back to the town of Nenana for the anniversary of the famous serum run one year prior. On Front street, Balto and Jenna where walking with their friend Kaltag, one of the original dogs from the serum run.

"Wow guys, I can't believe it's been one year since the diphtheria out break. It feels like only yesterday that we came back." Balto said to the other two dogs.

"Yeah I know, I heard a rumor that if Steele was still in town, he would be on the sled team as well." Kaltag said.

"Oh God, good thing he isn't here anymore, he would try to kill Balto." Jenna said.

"Well, since he ran into the forest no one has seen him so I guess we're safe." Balto said nuzzling Jenna.

"So Kaltag, are you going to race as well on the team?" Balto asked.

"Nah I can't, my owners are taking me with them to see some family in Fair Banks so I won't be there." Kaltag said.

"Well we're gonna miss you while you're gone." Jenna said giving the chinook a smile.

"Thanks Jenna, I'll miss you guys too." Kaltag said walking back to his house.

"Well Jenna, I should probably head over to the musher's house and get ready, it is tomorrow so I'll see you in a week." Balto said kissing the husky on her cheek.

"Okay Balto, please be careful, I love you." Jenna said returning the kiss.

"I love you two Jenna, I'll see you soon." Balto said running off toward the house.

Balto ran off towards the house, excited about being in the race. As he walked into the yard, Nikki walked up to him.

"Hey Balto, How are youse?" Nikki said.

"Doing well, you?" Balto asked.

"Well we've been better dere, youse see, wes found out that the mushers are looking for Steele because he's one of the original dogs dere." Nikki said in confused tone, not knowing why it took them so long to try to find him.

"Have they had any luck?" Balto asked concerned.

"Well I heard them saying they think they saw him and that's the only reason dere even bothering to look." Nikki said.

"Well that just might cause some problems if they do find him, who knows what he would try to do to us." Balto said.

"Don't worry dere boss, they won't find him in time anyways." Nikki said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay well, I'm gonna go and get my spot on the team." Balto said walking toward the house.

"Good idea Balto, I heard the mushers waiting for youse dere." Nikki told him as he walked away.

Balto walked into the house where the musher was waiting for him. The musher knelt down and pet Balto on the head and put him in a racing harness.

"Well Balto, looks like Steele won't be lead dog this year, It's all you." The musher said as he took Balto to the sled.

Balto barked in response. He was excited that he would be in the race but, he had no idea about the things that he would encounter on the way.

**So what do you guys think so far? Leave a review before you go and you'll get a cookie **


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 2: The beginning.**

The next day, Balto and the sled team where getting ready to leave. Balto was at the front of the team with Nikki and Star right behind him.

"Balto, do you think this will go as planned this time?" Star asked concerned.

"Don't worry Star, I'm not Steele, we're gonna be just fine this time, I promise." Balto said unknowing that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

The musher yelled out to the team and they were soon on their way to their first check point at the town of Tanana. The team unknowingly would encounter someone they never thought they would.

Outside Tanana, a large black and white malamute was sneaking around the outskirts of the village looking for food. This large malamute was none other than Steele. He had been living in Tanana for a year now, and even here he wasn't welcome, the whole town knew what Steele had done and they treated him the same way as they did Balto. Every time he was seen, he was chased away by the other dogs that lived there. Today was no different, he was chased away by another malamute by the name of Blake who was the most popular dog in Tanana. After Steele had been chased away, he hid in the surrounding woods; he walked up to a tree and broke down in tears. He felt so bad for what he had done and he wanted nothing more than to apologize for what he did.

"Oh God, why can't I do anything right?" Steele said through his tears. "Wait a minute, It's the one year anniversary of the serum run and they should stop here and then I can apologize to Balto, he's got to be leading the team." Steele said out loud to himself.

Steele decided to wait for the sled team to arrive that night. What Steele didn't know was that Blake was planning something big. He knew what Steele was doing because he had been spying on him for a while now and knew he felt bad for his actions. Blake, was going to get rid of Steele no matter what he had to do.

Back at the sled team, Balto and the team where making great time towards Tanana and would be there that night. However, as they went on, they noticed that the musher was coughing a lot. What they didn't know, was that the musher was showing signs of TB.

"Balto, do you think the musher is okay?" Star asked as they ran along.

"I don't know, but we'll be at Tanana soon, we're getting close." Balto said in a concerned tone.

That night, the sled team rode into town and they stopped by town hall. The dogs where let out of their harnesses and began to run free around the town. The musher decided to go to the doctor's office and see what was wrong with him.

**This is chapter two, sorry that it's short but they'll be more chapters to come.**


	3. Change Of Plans

**Chapter 3: Change Of Plans.**

The Musher went to the doctor's office and sat down in the waiting room. He looked around the small office until a nurse walked up to him.

"The Doctor will see you now." The nurse said pointing the way to the office.

The musher walked into the small room where an older man sat in a chair and gave him a warm smile and sat down.

"Hello doctor." The musher said in a low sickly tone.

"Hello sir, what brings you here today?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I'm the musher who's going to Nenana for the serum run race and I started coughing really hard and I think I'm really sick." The musher said quietly.

"Well let me check it out and see what I can do for you." The Doctor said kindly.

The Doctor performed a series of tests on the young man and sat him down after he was done.

"Well, the test shows that you have TB, you're not going to be able to complete the race." The Doctor told him.

"But Doctor, I have to finish the race." The musher said.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here, TB is dangerous." The doctor said.

"Alright." The musher said walking over to the bed to lie down.

On the other side of town, Balto was meeting the local dogs and getting ready to go to sleep. After all the dogs left, Balto walked down Main Street looking for a place to sleep.

As he walked down the street, he heard paws in the snow behind him. He slowly turned around to see who was there but he saw no one except a dark shadow down the street.

"Who's there?" Balto asked in a low tone.

"Balto, it's… an old um… friend?" The shadow said nervously.

"An old friend? Who are you? Walk slowly over to me." Balto said concerned.

The figure walked slowly towards him and soon, his face was revealed and Balto jumped back when he saw his icy blue eyes.

Steele sighed and looked down, knowing that Balto was scared. "Balto, I don't want to start a fight don't worry." Steele said in a quiet tone; looking at the ground.

"Than why are you here?" Balto asked confused.

"I want to say I'm sorry Balto." Steele said. "I know I was wrong, and it kills me everyday that I could never say sooner."

"Steele, why did you do what you did to me?" Balto asked.

"Because I'm a jerk and loser, I always was, and I was too blind to see that." Steele said starting to tear up.

"Steele, I don't know what to say, this is so unexpected." Balto said in a surprised tone.

"Don't say anything Balto, all you need to know is that I'm truly sorry for what I've done, and if you want to attack me or make fun of me, go ahead." Steele said. "You can break my leg if you want and end my career as sled dog, or, kill my chances of ever being one again."

"Gladly." A voice said from behind.

Just then, Blake jumped out from an alley and attacked Steele and Balto. Blake jumped on top of Steele and wrestled with him while his two friends attacked Balto. Steele saw Balto being attacked and quickly tried to get away. As he tried to pull away, Blake bit Steele's back leg and didn't let go and with every struggle Steele made, he bit harder. Eventually, Steele got Blake to let go, but not before he caused Steele some bad damage to both of his hind legs. After Steele got away, he used what little strength he had to get between Balto and the two other dogs. Balto watched in terror as Steele was beaten and kicked as he tried to save Balto.

"Balto, run!" Steele said with a weak voice.

Balto ran out from the fight and went to look for a human to help. Balto found a human and quickly got him to follow him to the alley. By the time they got there, Steele was a bloody mess and had extremely bad injuries. The human got the dogs off of Steele as other humans came to see what was happening. After the dogs had been broken up, Steele was taken away by the vet, unconscious and bleeding heavily.

Balto sat there in amazement that Steele had protected him. He decided to go to the vet's office in about an hour but in the mean time, he would go tell the rest of his team what happened.

**So here's chapter 3, chapter 4 will come very soon. Please review.**


	4. Unexpected Friends

**Chapter 4: Unexpected friends.**

Balto ran to where his team mates were, to tell them that Steele had just saved him. As he arrived, Nikki and Star were sitting outside waiting for him to come back.

"Heyas Balto, where have youse been?" Nikki asked.

"In a fight." Balto said panting.

"What! What happened!" Star asked.

"I was walking down Main Street and I found Steele, he apologized to me and then some dogs jumped out and attacked us and, Steele tried to protect me and he told me to run so I did and I got a person to come help and he took Steele to the vet, he was banged up really bad." Balto said concerned.

"Holy crap!" Nikki said, stunned that all of that had just happened.

"That really happened?" Star asked.

"Yes, and if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check on Steele." Balto said.

Balto walked to the vet's office; only a few blocks over. When he got there, he walked into the waiting room and sat down in the corner until a man in a white coat walked over to him.

"Balto, I'm glad you're here, I heard about the fight and I wanted to make sure you where alright." The man said.

Balto whined in response and backed away slightly, not knowing who this man was.

"It's okay Balto, I'm the vet, I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure you're in better shape than that malamute that saved you." Said the Doctor. "He's in bad shape, poor guy is gonna be in recovery for a long time. Well, lets see how you are."

The doctor looked Balto over and gave him a clean bill of health. Balto whined at the Doctor, trying to get him to let him see Steele.

"You want to see Steele don't you? I see no reason why not." The Doctor said leading him to a small room.

Balto walked into the small room and padded over to Steele's table. Steele's eyes where closed and he his breathing was slow and he was almost completely white with all the casts on him. Balto carefully nudged the malamute awake. Steele groaned and opened his eyes and looked at Balto and smiled.

"Hi Balto." Steele muttered.

"Hey Steele, how are you feeling?" Balto asked.

"It hurts a lot Balto." Steele said in a low tone.

Balto looked at Steele and noticed that he only had three legs now and that only his right front leg wasn't in a cast.

"Steele, what happened to your back left leg? Balto asked.

Steele looked down his body, and examined his condition, he laid his head back down on the table and sighed. "Blake ripped it off."

"Steele, I'm so sorry this happened, I forgive you Steele and I'm gonna get Blake for this, why did he attack you?" Balto asked.

"Because Blake is top dog around here and he hates me because of my past, he chases me out of town everyday, now I know how you felt." Steele said as he started to cry.

"Don't worry Steele, my musher is sick and we'll be here for a while so I'll be here for you while you're recovering." Balto said with a smile.

"Really Balto? You won't leave me alone?" Steele asked.

"Of course Steele, I'll be here for a while and I'm sure I can get my musher to take you back to Nome, all the musher's are looking for you." Balto said.

"Really? They still want me?" Steele asked.

"Yeah Steele, their all looking for you, they wanted you for the race." Balto said.

"I don't think I'll be racing ever again." Steele said sadly

"Don't worry Steele, they'll still want you, I'll make sure of it." Balto said happily.

"Thanks Balto." Steele said happily.

Steele and Balto went to sleep in the vet's office. At the human doctor's office, the musher was getting worse and soon, they thought he would die. They decided to send a telegram to Nome telling them to get the dogs. The telegram that came back, said that a plane would be available to get the dogs in three days. In the meant time, Balto would get back at Blake.

**Chapter 4, how was it? I'll update soon;) **


	5. Plotting Revenge

**Chapter 5: Plotting Revenge.**

In the small town of Nome, a red and white husky was sitting in her house, waiting for he mate to come home. She heard about the musher having to stay in Tanana and that Balto would be home very soon, she had no idea that he would be coming home with an unexpected friend.

Back in Tanana, Balto was sitting with Steele, trying to figure out what they should do to get Blake to back off.

"Steele, you've been here longer than me so you must know his weakness." Balto said.

"All I know about him, is that he loves to intimidate the other dogs." Steele groaned

"Okay Steele, im gonna go see what I can do. Will you be alright if I leave for a little bit?" Balto asked, concerned about Steele's condition.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Balto, Don't worry." Steele said quietly.

Balto left the vet's office to go find Blake, unaware that he was plotting something too.

"Okay boys, obviously, our original plan didn't work, so lets figure something else out to get Steele." Blake said to his two friends.

"Why don't we get Balto so Steele will come to rescue him?" a medium sized black husky said.

"No we can't, Steele's in the hospital and he can't walk, so he won't be able to come get Balto." Blake said.

"But it will make him feel guilty and it would kill him emotionally." Blake's other friend said.

"true, but I was thinking we attack Steele at the vet's office. Like I said, he can't walk so it'll be easy to kill him." Blake said.

"And what about Balto? He's gonna be around Steele." The black husky said.

"You two are gonna distract Balto, and make sure he stays away from that hospital." Blake said.

"That sounds good, can you take Steele by yourself?" Blake's other friend asked.

"Do you listen at all? He can't even walk!" Blake yelled in the dogs face. "Look, just go find Balto and I'll take care of Steele."

"And what do we say to him?"

"Tell him that you're betraying me to help him and take him to the other side of town." Blake said.

"And then what?"

"Kill him." Blake said evilly.

The word "kill" rang in the two dog's ears. They never wanted to kill Steele or Balto, they just did what they where told. The two stunned dogs looked at each other and smiled, they had a plan of their own.

**Chapter 5 peoples, bam. Please review.**


	6. Show Time!

**Chapter 6: Show Time!**

Balto made his way down the street to go find Blake. He was extremely angry that Blake attacked them and even more angry that he hurt Steele so badly. As he walked, Blake's two friends ran up to Balto.

"What the _fuck_ do you want!" Balto roared in their faces.

"Balto, we don't have much time! We need to get to the vet's office now! Blake is planning to kill Steele! He sent us out to distract you so he could get Steele, and he told us to kill you!" One of the dogs said.

"What! When did Blake leave to go there?" Balto said in a panic.

"He left about five minutes ago." The black husky said.

"lets go!" Balto said running back to the vet's office.

Balto and the two dogs got to the vet's office before Blake, ready for a big fight. They saw Blake approaching them and the two dogs walked over to Blake.

"We took care of Balto, he won't be a problem anymore." The black husky spoke.

"Good, lets take care of Steele now." Blake said in an evil tone.

As the three dogs where about to enter the window to get to Steele, Blake's friends jumped on him and attacked him. Balto then came out from a shadow and joined in the fight. Soon the three dogs got the upper hand and started ripping into Blake viciously. Soon Blake was bleeding heavily and Balto called the other dogs off so Blake could feel the intense pain.

"Looks like you're nothing without your crew are you?" Balto said devilishly.

Blake was unable to talk do to his injuries and he would most certainly have to have some major surgeries. Balto was about to go for his jugular when he heard Steele from the nearby window.

"Balto! Stop!" Steele yelled as loud as he could. Steele had managed to roll over and yell out the window, and what he saw was not what he wanted.

"Why! Look at what he did to you!" Balto yelled back.

"Balto, this isn't you! You would never kill someone, please don't kill him, please Balto, look at him, he can't even talk, please get the vet." Steele said. Pleading for Balto to help him.

Balto looked at Blake and realized what he had done. Balto quickly ran to get the vet. The vet came out and brought Blake inside. The Doctor did emergency surgery on the dog and when he finished, he brought him into Steele's room. Blake rolled over to look at Steele and then spoke.

"Thank you Steele." Blake muttered

"It's alright Blake, don't worry about it." Steele said with a smile.

Blake then passed out again and soon, his owner came to pick him up. Balto and Steele spent the next two days at the vet and when the two days where up, the other musher came to get them. When the musher found Balto with Steele, he was extremely happy that Steele was found. Since Steele and Balto had no home to call their own, the musher that came decided to take both dogs with him as his own pets. Soon, Balto, Steele, and the rest of the team where on their way back to Nome.


	7. Home

**Chapter 7: Home**

As the plane landed near the small town, Jenna ran to greet Balto. When Balto jumped off the plane, he went to greet his mate and explain Steele's return. As Balto explained what Steele was doing back in Nome, the pilot carefully unloaded Steele into the mushers arms to be brought back to his house. Jenna decided to follow Balto home so she could talk with Balto and say high to Steele. Soon, they arrived at the house.

"So Balto, how was your trip?" Jenna asked.

"Well, it was very interesting and I'm glad to be home again." Balto said with a smile.

"So am I." Steele said from the dog bed a few feet from Balto and Jenna.

"Oh Steele, you poor thing. You can barely move." Jenna said laying down next to Steele.

"It's alright Jenna, I'll be alright." Steele said smiling at Jenna.

The three dogs sat in the living room of the house and got to know each other a little more.

**1 and half months later:**

Balto and Jenna where sitting on the edge of town looking up at the stars together.

"Oh Balto, Their so beautiful." Jenna said.

"Yeah, just like you Jenna." Balto said smiling at the dog next to him.

"awe, isn't that cute." Steele said from beyond them.

"Hey Steele, care to join?" Balto asked.

"Sure Balto." Steele said.

Steele limped over to the two dogs sitting on the grass and sat down, it had been such a long time since he had friends and he was so happy to have some again.

"Hey guys?" Steele said.

"whats up Steele?" Balto asked.

"Thanks for being my friends, it means a lot to me." Steele said with a smile.

"No problem Steele." Balto said.

"Um Balto?" Jenna said.

"Yes Jenna." Balto said looking at his mate.

"I have something to tell you." Jenna said concerned.

"What is it Jenna?" Balto asked

"I'm pregnant."

**To be continued…**


End file.
